


Call me your Queen

by madam_coralina



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_coralina/pseuds/madam_coralina
Summary: A year had gone by since Lilith had became the Queen of Hell and Zelda the High Priestess of the coven. The two of them had some businiess to discuss and it wasn't really related to theadministration of the Coven.





	Call me your Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another atempt of mine in the world of fanfics. It's always good to remeber that English isn't my first language and that writing is a way for me to practice so, please, be nice! I hope you enjoy the story. It's short but it was something that came to my head right after I finised season 2.

Almost a year had gone by since Lilith finally became the Queen of Hell. The coven, now known as The Church of Lilith, was back together and a few changes had been made, one of them was the banishment of the rules set by Father Blackwood when he tried to establish the Church of Judas. Now witches and warlocks were seen like the same, there were no more differences between them in this new Era. The coven was based on equality and for the first time in History was leaded by a woman: Zelda Spellman. Or, as she’s usually referred to, The High Priestess.  
As the High Priestess Zelda had many responsibilities, like making sure everything went by the rules on the coven, working on its best interests and last but definitely her least favorite thing to do: weekly meetings with Lilith herself.  
Zelda was always a devoted member of the Church of Night and now in the Church of Lilith it wasn’t different so even though she didn’t really like these meetings with the Queen of Hell she had to go. Since everything that happened the year before she still couldn’t quite forgive Lilith for endangering her niece’s life because there was only one thing that Zelda cared more about than her coven and it was her family. Her first wish when she found out the truth about “Mary Wardwell” was to kill the woman with a snap of her fingers but it wouldn’t be possible because of two things: they needed to know Lucifer’s plans for Sabrina and that was freaking Lilith for Lilith’s sake, it wouldn’t be that easy.  
Zelda never liked this proximity Sabrina had built with said woman, she never trusted the teacher, she knew something was wrong with her from the moment they first met but she couldn’t put her finger on what it was exactly. But if there was one thing that she knew it was that said woman messed with her in more ways than one. Of course she was jealous of her relationship with Sabrina at some point but something in that red smile and bright blue eyes made chills run through all of Zelda’s body. Now she knew that it was because the woman was Lilith and Lilith had that effect on people. She was the first witch and she had the power of seduction, it just doesn’t work on everybody… but on the Spellman readhead it definitely worked.  
It was a friday night right before the witching hour. Zelda was sat in her office waiting for her visitant like she did every friday at that time. Lilith was never late and tonight it wasn’t different.  
“High priestess Spellman.” The woman said as she came out of the portal of hell that was hidden in Zelda’s office. They thought it would be easier to talk business if people didn’t know that the Dark Queen herself went to their school every week.  
“Dark Queen...” Zelda answered as she got up from her chair and bowed to the brunette demon in front of her.  
“Come on, Zelda, we are past that formality.” She said rolling up her eyes and taking one of the comfy chairs that were in the corner of the office.  
“It’s a matter of respect that I shall not forget.” Zelda said. She didn’t really like paying so much respect for this woman, but her faith and devotion speaks louder so she just follows the protocol. “I have the weekly report right here, my queen.” She said as she grabbed a couple of envelopes on her table and went to Lilith’s direction to hand it over to her so she could take a look and see how things were working out in the coven. “Let me know if I forgot something.” She added as she took a seat beside Lilith and light up a cigarette.  
The dark haired woman started going through the files on her hands, analyzing everything, but there was something in the room that seemed more interesting to her than those papers.  
“You know, I don’t think I ever told you this but I like it when you call me ‘my queen’” She said as she lifted her eyes from the files and looked at Zelda, who scoffed.  
“I beg your pardon?” She asked with a sarcastic laugh.  
“I know you never really liked me, Zelda… but I also know, and I think that you are aware of it too, that you also like me.” She said emphasizing the word “like” as she said it slowly so there would be no space for Zelda to understand anything but what she was saying.

“What makes you think that, Lilith? I respect you because now you are our Dark Queen but I never liked you. You played my niece and you endangered her life, do you really think I would like you after everything that you have done? You might have to forgive me, but you are not all that you think you are.”  
“Is that so?” She said almost in a whisper, looking right into Zelda’s eyes as she got up and went to Zelda’s chair’s direction, bending herself to the woman’s eyes as she supported her body holding onto the armchairs. “Because that is not what I smell right now.” She completed with a wicked smile.  
“What what is it that you smell, Queen of Demons?” Zelda asked trying not to sound nervous but she felt her heart pounding and knew she wouldn’t keep up the façade for much longer.  
“I smell tension, but not any kind of tension...” She whispered in the woman’s ear. “I know you like power and I am power. I know you enjoy some luxury and I created luxury… I represent everything that you like and want. You might have had your sexcapades with Blackwood but I know it was just because he was your way to get what you wanted… but now that you got what you want, why is it that I still smell the desire of all of it exhale from you, Spellman?”  
“Don’t flatter yourself, Lilith.” Zelda said with a trembling voice. “I would never give you such pleasure.”  
“Oh, my dearest, but who said you would be the one giving pleasure?” She asks raising her eyebrow, enjoying the situation way too much. “I’m not one to give myself in like this, to get to that point you would have to work really hard.”  
“Is that so?” The redheaded woman said with a hoarse voice. “How do you know I’m one who gives in easily?”  
“I never said that, High Priestess...” She said as she put a lock of hair behind Zelda’s era. “I know you’re not one to give in that easy… the question is that I usually get what I want and the way I want when I want.”  
“I bet it was always like this with the people you’ve seduced, huh?” She asked. “What if I tell you it isn’t working with me? That you are not getting what you want?”  
“You'd be lying. You can say whatever you want but the words coming out of your mouth don’t quite match the smell I feel and the pounding right here” She said as she unbuttoned the upper buttons of Zelda’s black dress and placed her hands on her chest over the dark blue bra Zelda had on. “You can keep trying to fool me, I usually enjoy a little game, but you and I both know what you want.”  
“What I want?” Zelda whispered. “I don’t think this is something I myself want alone, is it?” She challenged. “I might not have your powers to feel smells but I’m pretty sure that you don’t usually insist this much… I know you like a game but I also know that you aren’t usually this patient, you’d probably have me enchanted by now… what is it that is making you work differently this time, my queen?” She put a lot of emphasis on her last two words because she knew what that would do to Lilith. “You actually care about me, don’t you? You took me as your high priestess too easy, I saw the way you looked at me since our first meeting, you’re not really one to hide this kind of things but really… if you didn’t want me to notice maybe you shouldn’t look at my cleavage the way you look everytime I’m wearing something that boosts it a little.”  
“And who said I didn’t want you to notice?” She spat back.  
“I don’t know, I was just wondering, after all-”  
“You talk too much, Zelda Spellman, enough chit chat.” She cut Zelda’s words and finally leaned in, sitting on Zelda’s lap and kissing her hard, sucking on the woman’s lower lip and biting it before breaking the contact leaving the other woman’s lip red not only from her lipstick.”  
Zelda tried getting up but the other woman wouldn’t give her the chance. Instead, she found a way to hold Zelda between her legs as she kissed her again and explored the woman’s mouth with her tongue. She felt Zelda’s hands grabbing her ass pulling her closer to her body as the kiss got even more heated. Before she knew it, she was rocking the woman’s lap just the way she needed to feel pleasure where she wanted the most. After this first round, Lilith grabbed Zelda by the collar of her dress and directioned her to the office’s table, where she pushed Zelda on and got on top of her to finally dominate that woman in the way she had been wanting for a while.  
Zelda was right. She usually didn’t wait, she got what she wanted, where she wanted from whoever she wanted with a snap of her fingers but there was something about that woman that was different. She had never felt it before, maybe she experienced it a little when Adam, Mary Wardwell’s boyfriend, was in town but it didn’t even compare. It was stronger and strange. Strange in the best way possible.  
“Say that again.” Lilith said as she unbuttoned the last button of Zelda’s dress. “I really like it when you say that.”  
“My queen...” Zelda said and as she was going to say it again a moan escaped her mouth because Lilith was quick and already was pulling her dark blue panty down and started kissing her in that sweet, sweet spot.  
It was a night neither of them would ever forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it. I know it ends kind of suddenly but I ended it where I felt that the idea I wanted to pass was already clear. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
